A pair of stabilizers each consisting of a rod with a weighting element at one end are attached at their other ends to opposite sides of a bow via a mounting structure which provides individual universal angular adjustment of the stabilizer rods. This arrangement permits inter alia the static balancing of the bow in the individual archer's grip under shooting conditions. Mounting structures have been provided and are presently in use which provide for this separate universal angular adjustment of the stabilizer rods. Also, a separate device has been provided and is presently in use for attachment between the bow and the unweighted ends of stabilizer rods for resiliently connecting the rods to the bow so as to absorb shock under shooting conditions.
Universal angular adjustment of a stabilizer rod implies angular adjustment of the rod around two perpendicular axes and it has been customary heretofore to provide separate means for fixing the stabilizer rod in or releasing it from an adjusted position around each of the two axes. It has also been the practice heretofore to provide a separate structure for connection between the unweighted ends of the stabilizer rods and the mounting means for resiliently connecting the stabilizers to the bow.
Applicant has invented a unique unitary mounting structure which, when fixed to a bow, resiliently mounts the stabilizers on the bow, provides for the convenient universal angular adjustment of the stabilizer rods and provides a single screw means for sequentially fixing or releasing an angular adjustment of a stabilizer rod about it's two axes.